Help Me in Love
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ketika Sasuke tenggelam, telah dilupakannya. Hal itu karena baru saja disadarinya dan juga Itachi jika dirinya hidup setengah diri seorang dewa yang dulu menyelamatkan hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya saja kali ini dewa manis itu datang membawa masalah kepada mereka berdua tanpa di duga. Ini percobaan Fic kembalinya saya. Antara kembali atau tidak


Sasuke duduk di samping Itachi dengan lesu. Pemuda itu masih menghembuskan napasnya dengan bosan. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis sambil meniup kepulan asap panas teh yang diseduhnya. Kedua pemuda Uchiha ini duduk dengan membelakangi Mikoto yang sedang merapikan baju. Sementara Fugaku mendorong beberapa kardus kosong untuk dipindahkan ke lantai atas. Sasuke mulai menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Pindahan kali ini membuatnya repot. Kebanyakan Itachi yang mendorongnya untuk mengangkat barang-barang dari lantai bawah ke lantai atas. Menyebalkan.

Sasuke melirik Itachi yang menyodorkan segelas the hangat kepadanya. Kakaknya masih tersenyum manis.

"Sudah dingin kok. Minumlah."

Sasuke mendengus lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati ibunya yang masih merapikan beberapa pakaian yang baru dikeluarkan. Sasuke mengambil salah satu jaket, Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil memasang wajah marah.

"Mending aku cari yang lain."

"Kalau main keluar jangan sampai makan malam tiba ya!" teriakan Mikoto yang terakhir sudah tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah menutup pintu dengan perlahan sebelum suara lembut ibundanya sampai di impuls saraf otaknya. Mikoto berbalik memandang Itachi yang masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memandang kosong.

"Apa, bu?"

"Kau ini, cepat kejar adikmu. Dia kan baru disini. Nanti kalau hilang bagaimana?"

"Tapi kan Sasuke sudah besar, bu. Bukan anak-an-"

"Itachi,"

"Baiklah akan aku kejar."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli ketiika suara Fugaku yang dari atas menyelamatkannya. Walaupun sedikit agak kesal, Itachi meletakan segelas tehnya di atas meja lalu mengambil jaket yang diserahkan Mikoto kepadanya.

"_Ittekimasu_."

.

.

.

* * *

**HELP ME IN LOVE**

**©Hachi Breeze**  
**©2014**

**Characters based on ©Naruto**  
**Big thanks for ©Masashi Kishimoto for made these lovey dovey Characters.**

**Uchiha Sasuke_-_Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hinata mungkin agak OOC, dan Sasuke kadang straight in Line mungkin juga OOC. Gak tentu sih.**

**Ini fic percobaan "Kembalinya" saya. #apalahini**

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi masih berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang menunduk. Adiknya di depan sana masih diam sambil menendang beberapa batu kecil seiring langkahnya yang sangat pelan. Sasuke menengok ke belakang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mendapati kakaknya mengekor di belakangnya. Dengan jaket dan wajah penuh senyuman selalu menghiasi, Sasuke mendecih. Merasa bosan dengan wajah kakaknya yang seperti itu. Sasuke berhenti, Itachi mendekat.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

Sasuke memandang mata kakaknya yang berubah menjadi sangat serius. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Mendadak, nyali Sasuke ciut. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak ketika mendapati sosok kharismatik kakaknya yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Sasuke berusaha menepisnya dengan memandang ke arah yang lain. Itachi mengeluarkan kembali senyumannya yang tipis sambil memejamkan matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala adiknya.

"Kau sudah besar ya ternyata."

Sambil menggertak sebelah tangan Itachi yang berada di atas kepalanya, Sasuke sedikit merasa tersinggung. "Kau pikir aku akan selamanya menjadi anak-anak?!"

Itachi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Hanya saja dulu aku berhutang kepada seseorang tentangmu."

"Kau membuatku sebagai bahan taruhan?!"

Itachi hanya melakukan hal yang sama lagi, hanya saja kali ini senyumannya lebih cepat memudar sambil memandang bimbang kakinya. Ia meraih tangan Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya. "Kemarilah, bantu aku."

"Ha?"

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya yang membuatnya merasa panas. Jaket yang dikenakannya pun terpaksa harus dilepaskan karena terlalu panas, padahal ini baru beberapa hari masuk musim semi, suhu pastinya masih belum stabil setelah musim dingin meskipun bunga sakura sudah mulai bermekaran.

"Aku berhutan tentangmu disini."

Sasuke mendongak mendapati kakanya menunjuk ke kuil yang sepi dan tak terawat lagi di depan sana. "Kau gila, ya? Bukankah kita baru pindah ke daerah sini."

"Tidak." Itachi hanaya menggeleng. Pemuda itu sedikit mengibaskan jaketnya juga karena panas.

Sasuke memerhatikan lebih jelas, kakanya masih disana sambil memiringkan kepalanya menuju pintu kuil. "Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

Sasuke masih dilanda kebingungan yang tak bersisa. Kakaknya hari ini aneh.

Keduanya terkejut ketika angin berhembus sangat keras tiba-tiba dan pintu kuil juga mendadak terbuka keras. Kedunya menatap ke arah derap langkah kaki yang terdengar dari sana. Sasuke merona, Itachi hanya diam.

"Uchiha-_san_, k-kita pergi dari sini terlebih dahulu."

Gadis itu dengan cepat menarik tangan Sasuke dan Itachi tanpa penjelasan. Keduanya hanya diam dan mengikuti. Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi yang tersenyum memandangnya. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti, yang penting kita ikuti dia dulu."

.

.

.

Gadis itu berhenti dan berdiri tanpa menengok ke belakang. Tidak mengeluarkan senggakan napas yang terburu-buru seperti Itachi maupun dirinya. Hanya diam sambil memegangi kedua sisi baju putihnya yang menyilaukan. Hampir saja Sasuke merasa buta jika lama-lama menatap kepadanya. Rambutnya yang panjang hingga menutupi setengah punggungnya membuatnya terkihat anggun. Tak lama setelah itu, tubuh kecil yang ditatapnya itu ambruk. Hampir saja menimpa tanah keras jika tanagnnya tak cepat menangkap tubuh ringan itu. Itachi juga hampir kalap mendapati gadis itu menabrak tanah.

Sasuke semakin merona ketika baru sekarang ia bisa mendapati wajah gadis itu secara jelas beberapa senti di pelukannya. Wajahnay yang putih bersih dan rambutnya yang gelap, mata dan pipinya yang sedikit merah alami membuat gadis itu nampak seperti boneka.

"D-Dia..,"

"Dewa Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Penyelamatmu ketika tenggelam di danau Ueno lima tahun lalu."

"Ha?!"

Sasuke melirik kembali gadis yang ada di dekapannya. Tubuhnya mungil dan dingin. Tapi berada di dekatnya ia bisa merasakan kehangat. Apasih yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Ia mjerona sendiri. Pantas saja kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ia merasa melupakan sesuatu ketika banyak teman-temannya yang menanyakan keadaan setelah tenggelam.

"Dia … cantik, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggendong tubuh Hinata lebih tinggi ke udara. Lalu keduanya menyelimuti gadis itu dengan kedua jaket milik mereka untuk Hinata yang ada dipunggung Sasuke.

"Hanabi,"

Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti. Keduanya mendengar bisikan kecil Hinata yang beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai di tangga rumah mereka.

"Hanabi, … Hanabi, … Hanabi,"

Dan terus begitu hingga mereka sampai di kediaman baru Uchiha. Hinata terus menerus mengigaukan nama seseorang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi duduk dengan gelisah. Disana Hinata sudah bangun dengan masih merapikan rambutnya menggunakan jemarinya saja. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil memandang kosong kasur di kamar Sasuke.

"Kau yakin _okaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ tidak bisa melihat mereka?"

"Kalau bisa melihat, bagaimana bisa dia sudah bangun disini tanpa proses yang panjang?"

"Tapi, kenapa harus di kamarku?"

Keduanya hanya diam ketika Hinata mulai melirik keduanya. "Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hyuuga-sama, selamat datang di kediaman kami." Itachi menekan kepala Sasuke untuk menunduk menghormati lebih dalam Sasuke. Sasuke heran, ia tak tahu siapa gadis ini jadi kenapa harus melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan, Hyuuga-sama?"

"Ayah akan membunuhku jika aku menghilang."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu ketika aku tak sengaja menemukan kalian, semua Hyuuga telah mengetahuinya. Dan mereka menyadari jika sebagian diriku tanpa sengaja masuk kesana."

Sasuke terkejut, begitu pula Itachi ketika lengan Hinata terangkat dan jemari lentik telunjuknya mengarah tepat pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang kosong dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Jika aku tidak segera mengambilnya kembali, mereka akan marah. Mungkiin dengan kau mengembalikan ini, aku akan menganggap hutan di antara kita lima tahun yang lalu akan tuntas dan impas. Uchiha-san."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku butuh waktu untuk melakukannya. Untuk sementara tolong sembunyikan aku disini."

.

.

.

* * *

**[To be Continued?]**  
**[Reviews]**


End file.
